1 Agosto 2009
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: Boceto memorial, los pequeños detalles son los que construyen las grandes historias.


**Esto no se puede considerar un fanfic, si fuera un dibujo esto sería un boceto. Llegó el 1 de Agosto de 2009, diez años ya, ¿no?**

* * *

**8/1 2009 **

**El valor y la sonrisa**

**te lo queremos dar todo a ti...**

**Juntos**

Era el último, lo sabía, siempre solía ser el último en mostrarse. Si es que así era él, el portador de la esperanza. El último en mostrarse.

Apretó nerviosamente sus manos y se mordió el labio inferior mientras se dirigía a la sala de ordenadores de su instuto. Ese instituto francés al qual había ido durante dos años, desde que llegó a Francia en el 2006. Andó despaco y llegó enfrente de la sala, observó con precaución a los dos lados del pasillo antes de entrar, no había nadie.

Takeru Takaishi entró en la sala de ordenadores y sacó un pequeño aparatito de su bolsillo. Lo contempló con ojos vidriosos para luego acércarlo hacia la pantalla de un ordenador. Para cualquier persona eso hubiera sido una locura, una estúpidez, pero para Takeru significó un vuelco en el corazón al ver lo que horas antes Koushiro Izzumi le había prometido.

La puerta sellada, cerrada siete años atrás, se presentaba ante él de nuevo.

Y estaba abierta...

Esa era la magia del 1 de Agosto.

Puso sus dos manos en la mesa de madera y luego respiró hondo. Levantó la cabeza, moviendo su cabellera y cerró los ojos. Todo lo que sintió después fue un cálido abrazo, un viaje en manos del espacio y una extraña sensación de nostálgia inundando su pecho, luego el notar la arena bajo sus pies.

Antes de abrir los ojos ya sabía que lo había logrado, que estaba allí de nuevo.

-Hola- dijo una voz detrás de él. El portador de la esperanza sonrió suavemente y al volverse se encontró de frente con Hikari Yagami. La muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa mientras colocaba un mechón de su larga cabellera castaña detrás de sus ojos. -Te estaba esperando.

Takeru no dijo nada, simplemente le lanzó una mano, la chica Yagami la agarró con fuerza, ambos empezaron a andar. Pero enseguida Takeru se detubo mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

Justo delante suyo, donde recordaba antaño haber visto una larga tira de cabinas teléfonicas, se encontraba ahora una simple bolsa de deporte oscura. La bolsa estaba atada al suelo arenoso con varias estacadas. El joven la había reconocido enseguida, era la bolsa de Joe.

-Joe- le dijo Hikari. Takeru asintió. -La ha atado junto al mar...-dejó la frase inconcluida.

Todos sabían porqué Joe Kido ataría algo junto al mar, porque la arena era el sitio más cercano a la salada extensión de agua de ese mundo.

-Sigamos- propuso Takeru. Hikari asintió y ambos andaron hacia el bosque, aún les quedaba un largo camino.

Antes de adentrarse en el bosque Takeru volteó la vista hacia la solitaria bolsa de Joe y puso ver una pequeña mata de pelo anaranjada sobresalir de dentro de la bolsa, se sonrió a si mismo.

-¡Ah! Mira que flores más bonitas- dijo de pronto Hikari, Takeru siguió el lugar en donde miraba la chica castaña. Asintió observando tres gigantescas flores de color rosado, de tronco verde. Aunque todo tenía que decirse, la más bonita era la del centro, también era la más grande, además de que cuando Hikari siguió caminando Takeru pudo ver como se movía y como de detrás de sus pétalos aparecía un enorme sombrero rosado.

-¡Sigamos!- gritó echando a correr un poco por el sendero del bosque. Hikari le miró extrañada.

-¿No te trae bonitos recuerdos éste bosque?-preguntó la portadora de la luz.

-Demasiados

Hikari le sacó la lengua y Takeru se extrañó.

-¿A qué viene eso?- le preguntó el joven rubio.

-A que yo ya cumplí los dieciocho y tú no- le soltó. Takeru frunció el entrecejo y entonces vio como era ahora su acompañante la que echaba a correr y él decidió perseguirla.

Será que algunos niños nunca crecen.

Pasándo justo por debajo de un árbol Takeru sintió algo golpearle fuertemente la cabeza. Soltó un quejido de dolor mientras se sobaba la zona adolorida.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Hikari deteniéndose.

-Algo me ha golpeado la cabeza...-Takeru miró hacia arriba, observando la copa del árbol, pero no vio nada. Entonces oyó la risa suave de Hikari y observó que entre sus manos había un casco azul.

-Sora- sólo dijo el rubio. Hikari asintió haciendo rodar el casco en sus manos, luego lo depositó en el suelo.

-¿Lo dejamos aquí? - preguntó.

-Seguro que su ahora dueña no tardará en venir a buscarlo...- sonrió el rubio.

"No tardó ni dos segundos" se dijo a si mismo Takeru cuandl al volverse al lugar sólo quedaban dos plumar de color de rosa y no habia ni rastro de aquel viejo casco.

Siguieron andando entre la espesura del bosque cuando un sonido muy peculiar llamó la atención de ambos. Un sonido tan conocido para el rubio, pero tan distinto al de siempre.

-De allí- señaló a su derecha, ambos andaron hacia el lugar señalado. Pasos rápidos para llegar a un pequeño lago.

Y allí estaba, en la otra punta del inmenso lago un pequeño punto compuesto por un ser blanco con rayas azules, y entre sus zarpas rojas el pequeño intrumento músical. La armónica sonaba arítmicamente entre los labios del digital, pero el sonido era inconfundible. Hikari se abrazó al brazo de Takeru para luego girar el rostro hacia arriba y ver volar a un pequeño pájaro rojizo, veloz como el viento, aunque algo torpe en su aterrizaje.

-¿Desde cuando Hawkmon lleva gafas?- preguntó extrañado el rubio mirando el punto donde el ave debía haber aterrizado.

Hikari se encogió de hombros.

-¿Montaña?- preguntó la chica.

Y allí se dirigieron. Takeru observó su reloj, pronto llegaría el atardecer... y al caer el sol se cerraría nuevamente la puerta.

Llegaron al pie de la inmensa montaña rocosa que se presentaba delante de sus ojos, una montaña por escalar, la que antes fue un reto en sus primeras aventuras y ahora era simplemente la ruta de paseo.

Empezaron a subir con paso seguro y algo apremiante.

-Mira allí- Hikari señaló con sus dedos a un lado de la montaña y allí pudo ver Takeru una catana que sobresalía de un hoyo echó en el suelo.

-¿Codi?- preguntó Takeru. Hikari asintió, él pudo imaginárse al armadillo amarillento durmiendo acurrucado al lado de la posesión más apreciada de su tranquilo y sereno amigo.

El viento soplaba manso mientras ambos chicos andaban por el sendero muntañoso, pasando por los diferentes caminos y las extrañas señales que bordeaban el lugar.

-¿Te has fijado en el ordenador portátilo junto a la señal que hemos pasado?- le preguntó de pronto Hikari. Takeru asintió con suavidad, incluso podía jurar haber oido el siseante sonido del volar de Tentomon cerca de aquel lugar.

Siempre sería suyo, ¿verdad? Pasara lo que pasara nadie cambiaría que este lugar era su hogar también, su patio de aventuras, su lugar de madurez. Nadie podría cambiar eso, nadie podría robarselo. Fue suyo desde el primer día que lo pisaron.

Como si el tiempo no existiera Takeru y Hikari ya habían llegado arriba de la alta montaña de la conocida Isla File. Observaron con ojos atentos la inmensidad del oceano que rodeaba la isla, observaron su playa, su bosque, su lago, su zona elada, su gran campo.

-¡Cógeme wormon!- fue el grito que oyeron de pronto, giraron de repente y vieron correr camino abajo a V-mon con sus nuevos google encima de la cabeza, seguido de cerca por Wormon quien llevaba una extraña pulcera nueva.

-¡Esperad!- intentó gritar Takeru, pero Hikari se lo impidió.

-No les digas nada- suspiró la chica. Se volteó de nuevo hacia la vista, el Sol caía ya sobre el mar, el naranja era el color del atardecer. -¿Qué llevas tú?

Takeru se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Yo siempre estoy con él- dijo seguro, observando el horizanto. Hikari le sonrió y de reojo la chica pudo ver a un dijimos dragon amarillo sentado en la punta de la montaña observando a través de un catalejo. Takeru volteó y soltó una carcajada.

-Alguien debería decirle que lo está mirando al revés- sonrió el rubio.

-Es como Tai- sólo dijo la castaña mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Era un aparto de fotografías instantáneas. -Ven- le dijo a Takeru, éste se sentó a su lado. Hikari puso el aparto enfrente de ellos dos. -Sonrie, que más te vale quedar bién- le advirtió.

Click y flash.

Cuando Jennai llegó por fin a la altura de la montaña sonrió.

Habían pasado ya diez años, diez desde el verano del 99. Aún recordaba la cara de susto de los primeros elegidos, el reencuentro con sus digitales y aquellos emblemas. Recordaba también las aventuras del 2002, en realidad se acordaba de todo.

Ahora era como un sueño para esos humanos, un sueño al que sólo podian volver el 1 de Agosto, la fecha en que ambos mundos chocaban en la realidad y se podría traspasar al otro lado.

Y ellos siempre habían vuelto, vuelto para encontrarse, porque las partes de un mismo ser no deben estar separadas.

-Aunque pensando sinecramente, jamás estarán separados- dijo mientras observaba una fotografia pegada a una roca de la montaña. En ella se encontraba un joven de melena rubia y una chica de cabellos castaños claros, en sus brazos se pudo observar la sombra de un pequeño digital con alas anaranjado y una pequeña gata blanca a su lado.

Son las pequeñas cosas las que construyen una vida. Piénsalo así, sin pétalos no hay flor.

**Juntos, nos conocímos... **

**"Butter-fly" sigue volándo todavía...**

* * *

**La canción que me inspiró fue: Yuuki wo uketsugu kodomotachi e, canción memorial. **

**Nos leemos pronto, espero os haya sacado una pequeña sonrisa. **

**Gracias,**

**Ky_4* **


End file.
